This invention relates to polytrimethylene terephthalate compositions. In one aspect, the invention relates to improved polytrimethylene terephthalate engineering thermoplastic compositions.
Polytrimethylene terephthalate (PTT) is known to be useful as an engineering thermoplastic for injection molding applications, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,806. The ideal engineering thermoplastic can be molded at low temperature and in short cycle times without sacrificing mechanical properties. Although molded PTT parts have excellent properties, the molding time for PTT is longer and the mold temperature higher than desired for an efficient commercial process.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a modified PTT composition. It is a further object to reduce the processing time for PTT molding compounds.